Ordinarily, in cases where electrodes are formed on insulating substrates or semiconductors, a method is used in which: a metal paste containing an organo-metal complex of gold or platinum, etc. is prepared; this metal paste is applied as a coating in a prescribed pattern; and the pattern is fired so that the organic component is scattered, thus causing reductive deposition of the metal so that metal electrodes of the pattern are formed. Fields in which organo-metal complexes are used are not limited to this semiconductor industry; such complexes are currently widely used in a variety of fields such as electronic devices, ceramics and art, etc.
Conventionally, such organo-metal complexes include, for example, terepineolrhodium sulfide (C.sub.10 H.sub.18 SRhCl.sub.x), terepineolplatinum sulfide (C.sub.10 H.sub.18 SPtCl.sub.x) and terepineolpalladium sulfide (C.sub.10 H.sub.18 SPdCl.sub.x), etc. These compounds are also known by the abbreviated names of rhodium balsam, platinum balsam and palladium balsam. In addition, precious metal balsams such as gold balsam and ruthenium balsam, etc. are also known.
Methods in which a terpene type compound is reacted with sulfur to produce a terpene type balsam, after which an organo-metal complex is manufactured by reacting hexachlororhodium (H.sub.3 RhCl.sub.6), hexachloroplatinum (H.sub.2 PtCl.sub.6) or hexachloropalladium (H.sub.2 PdCl.sub.6) with this terpene type balsam, are known as methods for manufacturing such organo-metal complexes.
Such conventional organo-metal complexes involve problems. First of all, recent environmental problems, especially problems of atmospheric contamination, have been caused by NO.sub.x and SO.sub.x, and chlorine compounds are not an exception in this regard. In order to protect the environment in plants and areas where such gases are handled, the installation of desulfurizing equipment has become a must. Since sulfur is used in the manufacturing stage of the organo-metal complexes, there is a danger that SO.sub.2 gas will be generated. Furthermore, organic matter is decomposed in the firing stage in which such complexes are used in the form of a metal paste, so that SO.sub.2 gas and chlorine compounds, etc. are discharged. Accordingly, extensive equipment is required in order to maintain a clean environment, and the complete avoidance of gas leakage accidents has been difficult. Another problem is that residual impurities such as sulfides and chlorine compounds tend to remain on the surfaces of physical objects after firing.
Secondly, in the manufacturing process, sulfur is injected into terpene type compounds (which are organic solvents), and terpene type balsams are gradually produced while the mixture is heated for a long period of time, i. e., 20 to 30 hours. Accordingly, the difficulty of controlling chemical reactions in the solvent over a long period of time has also been encountered.